Truth or Dare
by Souless666
Summary: Snowed in? Why not play? Features Undertaker, Ron Simmons, John Bradshaw, Chris Jericho and Bob Holly


**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned them but I don't so there

**A/N:**_ Well like I said in previous chapter of A World of Darkness, if I hit another writes block I would work on this story to help get out of it. I think it worked, we'll see._

_For those that have not read my main story, this is a story, based off of comment Taker makes in that story, that I decided I would one day write cause the idea just made me laugh. In fact it was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it, it is just a short something to cleanse my writing palette._

_Be assured A World of Darkness is not dead. I am going to start on the next Chapter tommorow now that I have gotten through this one. So I hope you all enjoy this little interlude._

* * *

"Ok someone tell me this is not happening"

In a hotel room, a few hours outside of Denver Colorado, three very large perturbed men sit around a table as a fourth walks back and forth in front of a large bay window; a window who's view is half obscured by a drift of snow. The drift gives mute representation to the white carpeting that engulfs the world outside as far as the gray green, annoyed, eyes of the pacer can see. His gaze rests, occasionally, on several large mounds spaced evenly off to the side. A quick angered shake of his head, causing the tightly braided length of hair to swish back and forth behind him, the man sits heavily in a plush upholstered chair. He does this, of course, after yanking a smaller man out of his perch there.

"I can't believe your car broke down Jericho. I can't believe Ron decided we should stop and push you to the nearest garage. I can't believe the guy says it would take a day to fix. I can't believe we decided to wait with you here at this damn hotel. I can't believe 5 minutes after checking in the worst blizzard they have seen in 20 years hits the area. And I can't believe you guys want to play a damn game!"

The other men are not sure if the man had stopped talking due to running out of things to 'not believe' or that he had just run out of breath. Considering the man's unpredictable nature, they decided to wait and make sure his listing of their recent history was exhausted. It wasn't.

"I mean you guys want to play some teenage girl's squeal-fest pastime? What the hell do I look like playing Truth or Dare? I should be getting ready to get in the ring to kick Jericho's returning ass, not asking one of you what boy you have a crush on…"

The complainer was interrupted by a medium built black man slamming his fist on the table.

"Now hold on there Deadman, I ain't crushing on no boy, ya hear."

The dark skinned man turns an even darker look on the dark haired muscular man to his right who snickers loudly.

"What?"

The dark haired man waves his hand trying to speak, a few seconds pass before he accomplishes this feat.

"Sorry Ron, but you must be hangin round the high school a bit much. 'Crushing'? Guess we know who Taker was talkin about with the teenage girl comment. Hey you wanna braid muh hair and do muh nails later?"

His battle to speak over laughing is lost as he collapses to the floor laughing hysterically. The original speaker, Taker, shakes his head as his eyes settle on the writhing man.

"I blame you Ron."

The dark skinned man, Ron, looks at Taker taken aback.

"Why ya blaming me, not my fault the boy is lacking a few brain cells."

Taker grunts with effort as he stands walking over to the mini-fridge snagging a can of beer from its recesses.

"Nah, I can't blame ya for that. That's nature and god's fault. Guess they got tired of watching the platypus and decided they'd create a Bradshaw."

The room fills with laugher after the deadpan delivery, save for the subject of the jib, who retakes his seat shooting them all a sour look.

"Ok so Taker's too manly to play what about the rest of ya?"

Bradshaw's gaze sweeps along the other 4 men in the room. They all shrug moving to sit at the table.

"Just as long as it doesn't include running in the snow with meat tied to my ass I'm in."

Everyone looks to the one who spoke, a man with short-cropped blond hair.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't seen the commercial. The snow outside reminded me of it, when Chris suggested we play."

All the men still give the speaker a confused look.

"It's a beer commercial or something like that. Some dumbshit's running through snow meat tied to his ass while a pack of dogs or wolves is chasin him. He runs in to a cabin with a bunch o' guys then they look at this other guys and say truth or dare. Ya have to have seen it."

Taker just takes a swig of beer and chuckles.

"Holly are you sure that broken neck you got way back is letting all the blood to your head?"

Holly snorts and crosses his arms over his chest ignoring Taker completely

"We doing this or not?"

Taker chuckles again and stands walking over to the large couch and lays on it length-wise, picking up the remote to turn on the large TV.

"Do what ya want just don't disturb my TV time."

The other men mutter about Taker being the most insufferable person they know, as they gather around the table. For a few minutes they gaze at each other, long enough to pull Taker's attention from the boxing match he had found to watch, wondering why he had not heard a peep from them.

"What's the matter?"

Chris turns in his chair with a sheepish look and an embarrassed look.

"I…um…I don't think any of us know how this thing starts."

Taker blinks and sits up, the match temporarily forgotten.

"Wait you bring up playing a game and you don't even know how to play it?"

At this the large man falls over backwards feet in the air as he gives out a booming fit of laughter.

"Look you ass, if there had been a deck of cards I wouldn't even had suggested it. Why don't you pull a deck from that big ass of yours and we won't have to look for stupid kid game to pass the damn time."

Jericho fumes at Taker, mostly because having the big man laughing at you can be a very humiliating thing.

"No you can't get a deck of cards anymore then we can, but do you contribute and help with the boredom, no, you just sit there like an ass clown making fun of everyone else. Just go back to sitting your big ass on the couch, watch TV and leave us the hell alone."

Everyone in the room has stopped breathing as Taker rights himself on the couch the humor in his eyes and the laughter on his lips long gone, replaced by a soul searing glare completely focused on Chris.

"Did you just call me an 'ass clown' boy?"

Its at this point that Jericho comes to his senses, a bit too late mind you, and realizes he has just told off a man even Paul Wight goes out of his way not to piss off.

"Hey Take, I didn't mean anything by all that. Just cabin fever and all…"

He looks to the others for support, hoping someone will come to his defense before Taker uses him as a punching bag. The fact the others seem to find the wall and floor patterns of deep interest he fears he is on his own, smiling and looking back to Taker, jumping in his seat as he sees the man is directly behind him now, gazing down with that cold gaze that says run-while-you-can. Unfortunately for the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla, a snowed in hotel room provides few escape possibilities.

"Move…. over…. now."

These words were more growled then said, after Taker has stared at Chris for close to a minute. Long enough for the young wrestler to calculate what his hospital bill will cost. Chris, knowing when he is being provided an opening from being a smear on the rug quickly leaps from the seat he is in and into another one situated between Bradshaw and Ron. The furthest he could get from the Deadman who proceeds to commandeer his recently abandoned perch.

"Ok one of us, if they want to answer a question, the truth part, or do something physically, the dare part. Ya can pick anyone at the table."

He scratches at his chin with a long index finger

"Not really sure how it ends, I guess when we get tired of playing or something"

Bob frowns tapping Taker on the shoulder.

"Where does double dare come in?"

Taker chuckles flashing Holly his most evil smile

"If ya pick Truth, but when ya hear the question ya don't want to answer ya can call double dare. Things get more interesting with double dare."

Ron gives Taker a suspicious look

"Hey big man, how you know how to play, thought this was just some teenage girl game, seems ta me ya know more then ya should for a guy that was insultin Chris and Bob here."

Taker grunts

"I ain't saying. You want to play or not? I can just as easily go back to watchin the fight"

The others quickly realize that Jericho's tirade had hit some sort sore spot on the Phenom or he would not be sitting there with them about to play. The quick looks they shared let each other know that they would never get a chance like this again, but they would have to go easy or the big man would bolt, no doubt.

"Since I'm in this I'm going first."

The big man looks around the table waiting for someone to say any different. The others know better to then to contract Taker, besides, letting him go first will give them all a chance to come up with ways to gets some of his well kept secrets out of him.

"Ok…I'll start with you Ron…. Truth or Dare?"

Ron contemplates the choices a moment then smirks.

"Truth."

Taker nods then gets thoughtful. A second later one of his less pleasing sardonic smiles emerges making Ron swallow a bit.

"If the world got infected with a virus that allowed only men ta get pregnant, and the law says, men had to start havin babies, whose kid would you have and why?"

Ron's eyes grow wide in his head as he hears the question, as his ears pick up the snickering that rising from the other bodies seated around the table.

"I ain't answerin that! I told ya Ah ain't in ta boys…or guys. Ask me sumptin else"

Taker just leans back in his chair and shakes his head no.

"Sorry Ron, ya either answer or ya can do a double dare…. you want to pick that?"

The fact Taker leaned in close to Ron with a predator look in his pale green eyes on those last words has Ron reconsidering even agreeing to play this game. His dignity will never recover.

"Oh know Take, I ain't no fool I know ya to well. I'll answer just give me a sec."

Taker chuckles and sits back, his arms cross over his chest.

"Take ya time Ron, just not to long, Ahm, sure the others are itchin to take their turns."

Ron grumbles under his breath, not liking the fact Taker seems to be taking some kind of sadistic enjoyment out of seeing him squirm. After a few minutes of trying to find a way to answer the question that won't lead to whispers in the locker room tomorrow Ron finds himself defeated and sighs. Deciding on an answer that will not complete destroy his reputation.

"Fine if I had to pick someone to have a kid with it would be Vince. The kid'd be a McMahon and be set, and just think of the child support if Vince don't want to rise no black baby."

They all laugh, as well as Ron after a bit, when the humor of the answer hits them. Taker smirks and nods.

"Good answer there Ron. Well your next, pick ya victim"

Ron's first reaction was to pick Taker right back, but he, like the others, want to wait till the big man is lulled into the game and off balance. Right now, Ron figures, Taker is most likely prepared to be picked. No Ron will wait for the right moment to get the Deadman back.

"Bob…truth or dare?"

Bob scratches his head for only a second before answering.

"Dare."

Ron's eyebrows rise not expecting anyone to go to dare so soon. He bits his lower lip thinking of a good dare for the rough and ready Holly.

"Ok, Ah dare ya to sit on Hawk's lap for the rest of the game."

Even Taker is stunned by the purposed dare, snorting his humor, as Holly's eyes go wide, but not as wide as Bradshaw hearing the conditions

"Wait he has to sit on muh lap for the whole rest of the game? Come on Ron I don't want his bony ass on my knee all night."

Taker shakes his head and laughs

"Sorry Hawk, Bob has to do what ever he is dared and if that means involving another player, or non-player, thems the breaks. Just try and not get too excited while he's there. I got delicate sensibilities"

Everyone laughs, but Bradshaw and Bob of course. Finally the blond gives a disgusted growl and stands walking around Chris waving at Bradshaw to slide his chair back a bit, something the larger man does with growling complaints that lead to another round of amused laughter from the other men. Sliding on to his new perch Holly snarls at Chris as he offers to get the two of them their own room after the game is over. Something Jericho soon wishes he had not said.

"Ok I'm next right? Good. So think this is funny huh Y2-jerk? Truth or Dare?"

Chris swallows but knows the only answer he can give with Bob in his current mood.

"Truth"

Bob smiles wickedly as he expected Chris to pick Truth.

"Have you ever fantasized about another guy before?"

Chris just snorts s shaking his head.

"Are you kidding? Me, the Sexy Beast? Never, I don't have to look on this side of the fence when there are so many luscious morsels on the other side."

Chris gives Bob a smirk, which fades slowly as he sees the cat-munching-on-the-canary grin Holly has for him.

"Hey big man, what's the rule for when someone is caught lying on a 'truth'?

Taker, very much intrigued, chuckles while answering

"He has to do a double dare for getting caught. Ya got proof Chris ain't telling the truth?"

Chris looks up to Holly, then slowly to Bradshaw as he sees the same grin on Holly's face mirrored there. He wonders why he ever suggested the damn game.

"2 years ago, Chris and me was in the back watching on one O' his visits and we was watching that tag match between you, Take, Dave, Shawn and John. Well Chris here said if he was ever to get into guys he's do Shawn in a minute. Or how he said it, 'I'd do him in a minute, just to get started, then ratchet it up to a whole night'.

Jericho turns a beet red as the Bradshaw relays the conversation they had in the looker room. Wishing he were outside under one of those snow drifts as the rest of the room bursts into laughter. Looking at both Bradshaw and Holly, letting them know with his eyes he will get them back for this.

"Now what should your double dare be?"

That is when it hit Chris, not only was that comment he made as a joke going to become backstage fodder for his life long ribbing from the rest of the boys, he still had to do some humiliating act devised by Holly and, most likely, Bradshaw; that made can be inventive when it comes to humiliation.

"Ok, ya have to go out and ride the elevator all the way up to the top, then all the way down to the lobby, step out for the count of 2, then come back here and sit"

Ron looks puzzled not seeing how this was going to be all that humiliating, till he realizes that Bob is not done with the stipulations.

"You have to do all that butt naked and stay that way till the end of the game."

Taker and Ron share an astounded look, before the whole table, sans Jericho, bursts into laugher and hooting calls. Jericho opens his mouth to protest then closes it as he looks at Bob, seated on Bradshaw's knee and knows he can't get out of this no matter how much he whines. Grumbling and cursing he decides to get a little of his back as he strips right there in front of the other men, ignoring their pleas for him to at least do that in the bathroom, going so far as to turn his, now, bare ass to the table and bend over to remove his shoes. The cries of being blinded that come from Taker and Ron bring a satisfied smirk to his face. As he goes to leave the room to fulfill the dare he sees that Ron has followed him to the door.

"Where you going?"

Ron smirks

"Someone has to go and make sure you don't cheat again."

He laughs at the sour look on Chris' face as he shoves the smaller man out the door, to the unabashed laughter of the other 3 men. While waiting the others decide to watch the rest of the fight Taker had been watching, as well as call room service to send up food for them all. 15 minutes later there is a hurried knock at the door, which Taker, him self, dains to open. The sight on the other side has him quickly going into his character mode, solely to preserve his reputation, for if he had not, he would certainly have fallen to the floor laughing and peeing him self.

"What's so damn funny?"

These growled words come from Jericho who is preceded into the room by a highly amused Ron. Behind the two wrestlers stand 2 hotel officials, the manager and, apparently, the hotel's head of security.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Taker meets both men's eyes head on, giving them his coldest and most intense tread-carefully stare. The manager swallows visibly, as the security man returns Taker's gaze a bit longer before clearly his throat.

"Sorry to disturb you gentlemen, but we have to ask that you confine your 'fun' to your room, we received several complaints concerning your friend and his ride on the elevator sans clothing. I understand you are wrestlers and I understand this snow might have you all a bit stir crazy, but we have other guests, including young children and I would prefer they not be subjugated to seeing any of you again in your birthday suites doing…."

The security officer looks to the manager who whispers in his ear.

"Yes, the Charleston. Thank you for complying. I hope we understand each other."

Taker smirks and nods to the two men before closing the door in their faces. Turning back to the room with a quizzical look on his face.

"The Charleston?"

Chris glares hard at Ron who is sitting in a chair with the others watching the end of one of the fights, barely holding in the laugh seeking to burst out of him like the slug in Alien.

"Well the boy kept talking about how this dare was nothing, that he could do this in his sleep and not be embarrassed. Mind ya now we was on the way to the lobby and not one person had jumped on the elevator. Boy let his mouth write a check I had to make him cash. So I challenged him to not only step out for the 2 seconds, but also do a dance as well, but for 5. Don't ya know the boy agreed, must have thought that cause of the snow, no one would be there. Guess he didn't know that a busload of high schoolers got stranded about ¼ of a mile away and came here fer shelter. The lobby was full O' kids that got to see more of the 'Sexy Beast' then they ever wanted ta want."

As the room fills with laughter from his fellow wrestles Chris proceeds to snatch a sandwich from the cart that had arrived earlier. With the sandwich and a bottle of water the still nude Jericho retakes his seat at the table.

"Lets just finish this damn game ok, so I can go hang myself."

Feeling very much amused Taker smirks then signals for the rest of the guys to leave the TV and get back to the table. After each grabs something off the food cart they sit back down turning amused eyes to Chris whose turn it is to pick a new victim.

"Hawk Truth or Dare you ass."

Bradshaw, who again has Bob on his lap, looks at Jericho with bewilder eyes.

"Hey why me? It wasn't me that had ya dancing in the lobby for all ta see"

He joins the others as they laugh at the jib.

"Cause I know it was you that told Bob to ask that question asshole. Paybacks a bitch"

Bradshaw who, indeed, had whispered to Holly, while Chris was not looking, what to ask him, moves his jaw back and forth before deciding on his choice.

"Fine boy, I pick Truth"

Bradshaw was not really worried; all Chris could do is ask him some moronic question hinting at some gay overtones. He can take the ribbing in that area, he is, after all, John Bradshaw, no matter how much of an ass he makes of himself; he still comes out on top.

"Have you ever claimed that if you were gay, like some fans believed, that you could make even one of the guys in this room, scream your name and beg for more? And, if you did, who was that person?"

Bob Holly's eyes go wide when the question is asked. Not due to the question, but to the fact that the man beneath him has become ridged as aboard and his heart has started to race. Up till this moment Bob was not feeling all that put out about his Dare challenge, but now, he wishes more then anything, that he was not currently sitting on this man's lap. Bob is not the only one to notice John's reaction to the Truth question as the other man watch as the, somewhat, tanned man nearly goes bone white.

"DOUBLE DARE I TAKE DOUBLE DARE!"

Bradshaw nearly breaks a few eardrums with the volume of that declaration. Chris, for his part, smiles over to the large man and it leaves John with the sinking feeling he has just walked into a trap.

"Fine, your double dare is to kiss the subject of my question on the top of his head and whisper in his ear 'The Wrestling God wants you bad'"

Two of the other men in the room are stunned at how easily Chris has trapped John and one is very much impressed.

"Ah you crazy! I ain't doing that!"

John stands dumping Bob on to the floor as he does. He is about to move from the table as Taker stands drawing John's attention. The look in Taker's eyes let Bradshaw know the game ends when he, Taker, says it does. John shudders visible.

"Ok ok…Uh…Triple Dare. I call Trip…. Uh…never mind."

It is the evil look he gets from Jericho that tells John Bradshaw that he had best quit while he was behind, there was no telling how the short blond would twist the triple dare into something that would do more then mean his death, something his next act will certainly accomplish. With slumping shoulders John moves around the table, as one sets of eyes turn to Ron and one set, unnoticed, turns to another of the men at the table. Bradshaw come to stand to Ron's right, swallowing hard as Ron looks up at him eyes narrowing. It is then that the man called JBL, turns quickly and kisses Taker on the top of his leaning in and whispering into the man's large ear.

'The Wrestling God wants you bad.".

Bob Holly, who is standing by now, and is certain that his Dare was pretty much over as John will be heading to the hospital in mere minutes, gazes wide eyed at Bradshaw. Jericho is laughing so hard he is about to fall off his chair and Ron shakes his head and calculates how much it will take to bail Taker out of jail after he demolishes Bradshaw. Everyone is expecting Taker's next move to be a violent one and are not surprised when the big man burst from his seat and grabs John by the throat, pulling him close, Bradshaw closing his eyes prepared for the worse.

"Sorry you'll have to wait in line behind my wife and 2/3rds of the WWE fans."

Bob, Ron and Chris watch in shock as Taker leaned into John and whispered that loud enough for them all to hear. They continue to watch in amazement as Taker releases John and sits back down starting to earnestly laugh. It is the look on Bradshaw's face more then anything else that causes the rest of the table to burst into uncontrolled laughter as well. John, how had been seeing his life pass before him as Taker held his throat is ready to collapse in relief. Barely making it back to his seat before he does just that.

"Ah think I've had enough of this game. Lets go see what's on TV"

As Bob and Chris nod their agreement, Taker smirks a bit to himself. It never fails. Nothing like a game of Truth or Dare to get passed the boredom of being cooped up in a hotel room. Taker actually loved playing this game, at least now. His first time was not so much fun, but he had learned, quickly mind you, that the person that starts the game, is the person that, if he plays his cards right, does not end up with their dignity in the toilet. You just pick someone; ask a mild question, not too easy a question now, or it will arouse suspicion. That person will inevitably ask someone else and theirs will be the starting point of the vengeance picking. The original questioner forgotten as the other players try and get back at one another. This strategy has worked for all the games he has ever sat in on, all but one and he prefers never to think about that game, ever.

"Well been fun, think Ah'll head to my room and gets some sleep"

Ron suddenly catches Taker's arm.

"Hey Taker ya never said how you knew all the rules to the game."

Taker smirks too full of his perceived escape from the game to catch himself from answering.

"Well truth be told boys, I've played before. Always a hoot. Got to thank ya all for a real interesting afternoon."

It's then that the others realize the master manipulator called the Undertaker had played them all. He had, not only, fooled them into thinking he did not want to play, but had remained so low profile throughout the game, that they all had forgotten to pick him till it was too late, or so it would seem.

"Yeah well Taker, Truth or Dare"

Taker looks at John and smirks.

"Sorry Hawk, you all called the game over. Nice try, maybe next time."

Ron's hand on his arm a second time draws a frown from the big man this time.

"Sorry Deadman, but the game ain't over till we all agree, and I never did. By your own rules ya have to pick."

Taker's eyes go wide as he realizes he had tripped himself up, as he realization hits him that, in fact, Ron had not responded to Bradshaw's wish to end the game. He was caught by his own inattentiveness and wish to gloat. Now he was stuck. Well he mind goes back to his first game and foolishly picking dare, being forced to sing 'I'm a little teapot' in the middle of the room with full pantomime in tact. No he would not risk what these men would have him do, even if it would have to be confined to the room. No, he could not take that risk.

"Damn you all, fine, Truth"

John, who was already spooked from his double dare, comes to the realization he had no question to ask Taker. He is rescued by Ron who whispers in his ear, causing him to nod. It seemed like an easy question and probably would not get him killed later.

"Ok Deadman, what was the most embarrassing question you ever had to answer in one of these games? And what was your answer?"

The four men in the room are treated to a rare sight as the, already, pale skin of Taker, nearly turns translucent at hearing the question. All Taker can think is, that he has really stepped into it this time. He's trapped, he can't pull a double dare or they will just pull the stunt Jericho did, and tack on something to that, that would really add to his humiliation. No, Taker has to admit to himself, he set himself up for this. He got to cocky, thinking he had control of the evening and here he was, trapped in his own petard. Reluctantly he grumbles out his answer and tries to leave.

"Hey no fare we did not hear that."

Chris stands, completely forgetting his nude status at the moment. Taker growls once more, then sighs.

"You want to know. I was asked would I kiss another guy for a billion dollars. I said I'd suck his cock for a billion dollars…I was kinda drunk at the time. Learned then and there never drink and play Truth or Dare."

With that Taker stood up, looking hard at each of them, daring anyone of them to say a word. He then turns and leaves the room. After he is gone the other four men look back and forth between each other, clearly stunned into silence, till Ron shakes his head and says……………

"DAMN!"


End file.
